Hunger Games Characters on Fanfiction
by WaffleLovesCheese23
Summary: What happens when Peeta discovers Fanfiction then realises he wasn't the first? Be prepared for some randomness. :) Suck at summarys but it's better inside.I won't update late :D The writing hopefully won't be jumbled up this time :) T just to be safe
1. Chapter 1

**I know I haven't updated in a while on my Clato story,But it's only because I'm stuck on what to do next.**

* * *

'KATNISS!' Peeta called.'Katniss,quick!' 'What?!' I yelled 'I found a website!' I walked downstairs and saw Peeta on the computer,on this website called 'Fanfiction' Whatever that was. He started an seems we wern't the only ones out of our friends using we know are doing it the dead ones. Weird.I walked to my laptop and started and account of my own. 'Lets all write stories' Peeta says excitidly. 'Okay!'

So these are all the names of our 'Friends' who have joined:

Katniss:ForestHunter18

Peeta:BreadIsMyLife!

Gale:HunterBoy9

Prim:DeadLittleDuck

Rory:RAWWR

Rue:LittlePrincessSparklesx

Thresh:IWillRockYou

Seeder:Mentorforever

Chaff:OneArmedDrinker

:MoneyMoney

Annie:CrazyCresta

Beetee:Techno

Wiress:TickTock

Blight:D7Forever

Brutus:Brutul

Enobaria:GoldenFangs

Buttercup:ILovePrimMeow

Casmere:ILoveD1

Gloss:Ain'tNoLipstick

Cato:KillingMachine

Clove:ILoveKnives

Cinna:ICreatedTheGirlOnFire

:RainbowsLollipopsAnd1Dxx

Delly:Peetniss4Eva

Effie:CapitolIsBetterThanTheDistri cts

Haymitch:Where'sTheWine?

Finnick:SexiestManAlive

Foxface:Foxface

Glimmer:SPARKLES

Marvel:ILoveMySpear

Johanna:AxeLover5

Madge:UnderTheSea

Mags:FishNet

Plutarch:UndercoverGamemaker

Seneca:TheBeard

Woof:Bark!

I logged on and started was going to be fun :)

* * *

**This was just a short chapter to tell you what their names were and stuff :) If you like it I will try and update tomorrow :D**

**-Hungergamesno.1fan23**


	2. Peeta's Story

**I told you I would update today :) Please review :D**

* * *

Title:Why I love Bread!

By:BreadIsMyLife!

_So this is my story! How I love bread so much!_

_I love bread because:_

_It's __**AMAZING!**_

****_It's **AWESOME!**_

_It's __**YUMMY!**__!_

_I like__** BAKING **__it for Katniss_

_It's COol (oops my cap lock broke OH WAIT NO IT DIDN'T)_

_**B is for Baking! (yum)**_

_**R is for Ridicilously AWESOME!**_

_**E is for Exciting!**_

_**A is for AWESOME!**_

_**D is for DINNER (For me and Katniss Hehehe)**_

_And that is my story :D_

_The End_

* * *

**Reviews:**

ForestHunter18: 3 x ;)!

HunterBoy18:You wrote a poem about bread?! Why not do it about how you are a fail and why Katniss secretly loves me?

DeadLittleDuck: Shut up Fail (Gale) But about bread? You could've done it about Katniss :)

ILoveMyKnife:You're even wimpier now than you were in the 74th Games,LoverBoy

SPARKLES:Yure a wimpp peta jees!I cudv rote a betr wun thun u i cudv a betr wun thun anewun!

ILovePrimMeow:Meow

LittlePrincessSparklesx:Leave him alone Glimmer.I thought it was good

BreadIsMyLife:You're all meanies except Katniss and Rue -.-

DeadLittleDuck:HEY!

* * *

**Do you guys like it? I'm gonna do Gale next time :) Please review! I wanna see what you think :D**


	3. Gale's Story

**Do you like the story so far?Sorry to dissapoint you will be Weird and Jealous :D Only 364 days till Catching fire :D Please review :)**

* * *

**Title:Why Katniss should have chose me ;)**

**By: HunterBoy18**

_So this is the true story of why Katniss should have chose me instead of that wimp Peeta 3._

_1.) I'm awesome_

_2.) I can hunt _

_3.)I don't bake! (Mentioning no wimps *cough* Peeta *cough*)_

_4.)I'm Strong_

_5.)Katniss loves me!_

_6.)She pretends she is kissing me_

_7.) I blew up Prim so she could forget about her and think about me instead HA_

_8.)I probably shouldn't have said that :0_

_9.)I saved her from the bread monster (Wimpy Pita bread(Peeta))_

_10.)She dreams about me every night_

_So IN YOUR FACE PEETA HAHAHAHAHHAHA :) 3333333333 0 Katniss hee hee hee_

* * *

**Reviews:**

ForestHunter16**:**WHAT ON EARTH?!

BreadIsMyLife**:**Is this true Kat? :'(

ForestHunter16: COURSE NOT! Except for number 8! GRRRR

ILoveMyKnife:You are so dead Gale

SPARKLES!: Itt iss is al ov thm :)

KillingMachine: You seriously need to learn to spell Glimmer -.-

SPARKLES!: No I dontt. my spelin is perfictt. relly gud :D

ILoveMySpear: * Facepalm*

LittlePrincessSparklesx:SO NOT TRUE YOU FAIL!

BreadIsMyLife:I'm sad now *shuffles away* :'(

ForestHunter16:Don't be sweetie :| He's lying -.-

HunterBoy18: KATNISS IS LYING! THIS IS ALL TRUE! PEETA BE SAD! WALK AWAY!

CrazyCresta: Just leave them alone Gale. Katniss isn't gonna love you! Especially because you are a bit Gay -.- It's in you're name Gay-le :)

* * *

**What do you think? Please review :D They make my day :) **


	4. Katniss' Story :D

**Sorry I took so long to update :( Can you give me ideas on who to do next?**

* * *

Title:Why I hate Gale.

By:ForestHunter16

There are so many reasons why I hate Gale. Any one with a right mind would. He is really weird.I hate him. He is just...-.-Too many reasons t agree with me?

GALE I HATE YOU BECAUSE:

1.) You blew up my sister

2.)You hate my Husband

3.)You're Gay

4.)You hate my sister

5.)I hate you

6.) You're ugly

7.)You smell , Seriously, When was the last time you had a bath?

8.)Need I go on?

THE END =)

* * *

REVIEWS:

HunterBoy18:HEY I AM NOT ANY OF THOSE THINGS .

BreadIsMyLife:To be honest,yes,yes you are

SPARKLES:Tht uz nnet troo

ILoveMyKnife:SO TRUE!

KillingMachine:^I agree with you :P

SexiestManInPanem:I think anyone with a right mind would agree with you,Katniss...

ILoveMySpear:CLOVE YOU COPIED MY NICKNAME! FOR THAT I'M NOT AGREEING WITH YOU! I AGREE WITH GLIMMER! Wait a sec.I agree with Glimmmer?!

LittlePrincessSparklesx:I HATE YOU GALE! You're a LONER!

RainbowsLollipopsand1D:TEAM GALE! WOOHOO!

DeadLittleDuck:Some people are so weird...

* * *

**Sorry It's short. Please Review I want to know what you think :D Please tell who I should do next time.I don't have a clue.**


	5. Haymitch

**I've decided to do Haymitch but he will be drunk so it wont be long :( Sorry**

* * *

Title:Y I Luv WINnnee

By: Where'sTheWine?

Helloo evrybody maii naam is haymitch and i luv Winee itt iz soo luvli an i luv it so much NOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMNOMN OM ewfuvx dedvuyh oops udfisbvn khbygxewefuo;gubu'o woops uhfdeqwrifr I cant be boferd too doo this animor so i will ewurf2qwetgu3yfv2yj3cxhgcdgh hgc

THE END

* * *

CapitolIsBetterThanTheDistri cts:MANNERS!

ForestHunter16:I guess he fell asleep at the keyboard

AxeLover5:WOW! What an amazing Fanfiction!

Peetniss4Eva:Poor Haymitch...

HunterBoy:No offence Delly but you are very stupid! You have no choice of names.

It's all wrong it should be Galniss4Eva Sheesh

SexiestManInPanem:Stop being so Sarcastic,Jo

ILovePrimMeow:Meow Meow

DeadLittleDuck:Tell me about it,Buttercup

LitttlePrincessSparklesx:Come on Prim lets go! Btw Haymitch your story was rubbish

ILoveMyKnife:Tell us something new,Prim

* * *

**I'm really sorry It's so short! Should I do Glimmer next?**


	6. Glimmer's Story-My longest one so far :D

**Sorry I took so long to update :P Do you think I should do another story but it's a different fandom? I'm going to change my Name as well so I'll tell you when I have :D Are any of you guys in other Fandoms? (Sorrry if I get any of the nickames wrong :D)**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES! If I did though it would be AWESOME hehe...**

* * *

Title:A Dai in thur liif ov Glimmer Sequin

By:SPARKLES!

1 dai ther wus a veri bootiful gurl cald Glimmer Sequin. oh wat thuts me! so 1 daii i wuk up and i wunt shpin it wus amzin. u shudv sen al thur bootiful cloths thr wur. thur wur bags nd shoes nd luds ov GLITTER! I luv glitter!1! itz aaamizin i luvs it :P thus ritin thin us berin. im guna go bi sume shoes BY!

The End

* * *

**REVIEWS:**

ILoveMyKnife:Course you would only be able to spell your name and Shoes Glitter and Bags

KillingMachine:Did you even go to school

Brutal:She obviously didn't

DeadLittleDuck:Who the heck is Glimmer?

LittlePrincessSparklesx:The girl who died by the Tracker Jackers,Prim

ILoveMySpear:Don't remind us! It's all your fault any way that Glimmer died. RUE YOU ARE SO NASTY YOU EVIL LITTLE GNOME!

GoldenFangs:It was actually Everdeen's fault

ForestHunter16: Because they were trying to kill me!

BreadIsMyLife: Careers,Don't know anything! (Except things that are important)

Foxface: ...

HunterBoy18:Okaaayy...? KATNISS THEY ARE THE NOMES EVERYONE HATES THEY ESPESIALLY PEETA AND RUE!

CrazyCresta:What? You can't even spell Gnomes properly! Now if you will excuse me I have to go.

SexiestManInPanem:Annie's where are you going?

CrazyCresta: TO TALK TO FRED THE MAGIC UNICORN! JK I'm not going anywhere :P

CapitolIsBetterThanTheDistri cts:Ok then...?

* * *

**Sorry It's short :( But please could you tell me whether to do a different fandom story :D If so which one. I can do:**

***Percy Jackson and the Olympians**

***Harry Potter**

***Divergent**

**I can't think of any more but if you could tell me any other fandoms and wether to do it or not please PM or review :D PLEASE REVIEW! I WANNA SEE WHAT YOU THINK :)**


	7. Clove's story

**So this is a chapter by ****_Percyjacksonfangirl11_**** because she won the compitition. Well Done! **

**This is her Chapter:**

* * *

****Title:Fatal Trip To The Archery Range

By:ILoveMyKnife

Hey guys. So I just got back from throwing knives an archery range, when this guy started flipping out on me. He was all like, "You can throw knives at an archery range! Bow and arrows only!" Blah,blah blah. Did I listen to him? Please, since when do I take orders from people besides me? Plus, he was pretty stupid. When I threw my last knife he decided to walk out in front of me. Lets just say I have really good aim, even when I'm not trying.

* * *

Reviews:

KillingMachine: Stupid people...

ForestHunter16:Clove! You should've warned him!

GoldenFangs:She probably didn't care Katniss.

HunterBoy18: Don't correct her!

Peetnis4Eva:You probably shouldn't have said that Gale.

BreadIsMyLife:Serves him right (Stupid Fale/Fail)

SPARKLES!:Nd im thur stoopid 1? u r so stoopid u wakd riit in too a archri raanj wthut notic in

ILoveMySpear: For once Glimmer is right. COME ON GLIMMER LETS RUN WE JUST INSULTED THE GNOME THAT'S ALSO KNOWN AS CLOVE!

RainbowsLollipopsand1D: All I want for Christmas is yooouuu...*Sings*

DeadLittleDuck: Okaay...? Clove you're actually evil. What can I compare you to?

LittlePrincessSparklesx: Hmmmm...I got it! An evil pixie that didn't get the right presents so he wanted revenge!

SexiestManInPanem: Erm...Ok...? Who the heck is Clove anyway? she that District 2 girl who got killed by whats-his-name...Aah Thresh.I think...

IWillRockYou: Yes. Serves her right.

SPARKLES!: TROO

* * *

**Well done to Percyjacksonfangirl11 for writing this! 'till next time guys.**


	8. Johanna's Story

**Guys I am REALLY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING. I have LOADS of homework and stuff blah blah blah. Also I have MAJOR writers block so this chapter might be a little short :( I'm changing Johanna's name to: WhyDoYouWantToKnow?**

* * *

Title:Whatever

****By:WhyDoYouWantToKnow?

So One day me and Finnick were mentoring. Blah de blah de blah. So then this really posh Capitol weirdo (probably a girl. Probably) came up to us after the tribute parade. She was going on and on and on and on and on. She was really annoying. 'Can I kill her with my axe now?' I whispered to Finnick after about 10 minutes. 'NO Do you want to die?' He whispered back. Loudly. Oh Finnick you're so stupid sometimes. She huffed and started going on and on and on and on and on. About Politeness. Are all Capitol weirdos like this? Anyway she wouldn't shut up so I excused myself. Finnick shot me a death glare for leaving him alone with the hellhound. I sauntered over to the desert table and got myself a cake. Perfect. I walked back to the 'lady' and said in the sweetest voice I could muster: 'Want some cake?' She said yes so I walked around the back of 'it' and chucked it down her back. The musicians had decided to stop at that moment so everyone heard her scream. They all looked at me and Finnick. 'What?!' I yelled. Me and Finnick ran for our lives. Literally. This is boring. I can't be bothered to tell you anymore. I'm evil like that. Effie, I don't recommend you reading this.

* * *

**Reviews:**

SexiestManAlive: Now THAT was fun

ForestHunter16:What was THAT Johanna?

ILoveMyKnife: Aww Why didn't you kill her?

SPARKLES: tht wuz so stoopid jo. u shudv uctd nurml. shesh. u can be so stoopid sumtimz. nd u cluve. u r thur stoopidust.

KillingMachine: FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT FIGHT!

GoldenFangs: It's Obvious Glimmer willl win. NOT

BreadIsMyLife!:Can Glimmer even shoot?

LttlePrincessSparkles: Don't be stupid Peeta,of course she can't.

ILovePrimMeow: Meow.

DeadLittleDuck:Tell me about it Buttercup

Peetniss4Ever: C..can you talk to animals Prim?

Foxface:...

IWillRockYou: Hey where did my sandwich go? :O Foxface can Foxface through computer screens?

LittlePrincessSparkles:No. Your dog ate it. I can see it eating it.

IWillRockYou:Oh :|

ForestHunter16:Remember the reaping. There was 24 of us. We thought only one came out xD

RainbowsLollipopsand1D: *sings*And It's gotta be yoooooooooou.

BreadIsMyLife: AND TWO CAME OUT YAY!

ICreatedTheMockingjaay: Hey Katniss! I've got a song for you: *SINGS* SHE'S JUST A GIRL BUT SHE'S ON FIRE! THIS GIRL IS ON FIRE!

CrazyCresta: Oh I get it. I- *goes into hands over ears mode*

-No one elses reviews because they are worried about Annie-

* * *

**Again I'm really sorry guys! Also I'm sorry if this chapter is bad :( I'm seriously writers blocked so if you have any ideas I would be SO grateful if you shared them with me :) Sorry Again **

**'till next time...**

**-WaffleLovesCheese23**


	9. Glimmer's Story 2

**OMG Guys I am really,really sorry! I didn't mean to not update for this long :( Ok. I'm going to redo Glimmer. Luckily she has picked up a dictionary but... She likes Cato. Listen guys I ap a Clato and Glarvel shipper so..By the way she HATES Clove :3 Naturally. So this is Glimmers: 10 reasons why Clove should die and other random things :) Enjoy :D **

* * *

Title: 10 reasons why Clove should die and other random things :)

By: SPARKLES!

We established one thing: I HATE CLOVE! Wanna know why? These are ten reasons and the solutions:

1.) Clove keeps flirting with Cato. Solution: Clove should die

2.) Clove goes out with Cato. Solution: Clove should die (Preferably Painfully)

3.)Clove lives (lived) in a house next door to Cato. Solution: Clove should die

4.)Cato loves Clove. Solution: Clove should die.

5.) Clove is Clove Solution: Clove should die.

6.)Clove hates Sparkles. Solution: Clove should die extra painfully ;)

7.) There's too many reasons to list *sigh*

CATO WHY CAN'T YOU LOVE ME?

The end :)

* * *

ILoveKnives: COME AT ME &#$%

ForestHunter16: I have no words

ILovePrimMeow: Meow! MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW MEOW!

DeadLittleDuck: BUTTERCUP EVERDEEN! YOU DO NOT USE THAT TYPE OF LANGUAGE!

GoldenFangs: Glimmer. You will be the one dying

KillingMachine:...

Foxface*:...

KillingMachine: STOP COPYING ME

IWillRockYou: ._.

LittlePrincessSparkles x: GET HER CLOVE! Wow. Did I just side with a Career?

BreadIsMyLife!: Don't fight! Please! Someone might get hurt :(

WhyDoYouWantToKnow?: *Gives Peeta a sarcastic look* Are you serious Pita?

BreadIsMyLife!: Peeta! PEETA! IS THAT SO HARD TO UNDERSTAND? WHAT ARE YOU? GALE'S GIRLFRIEND?

HunterBoy18: Don't go there bread boy!

ForestHunter16: SHUT UP GALE!

RainbowsLollipopsand1D: BABY YOU LIGHT UP MY WORLD LIKE NOBODY ELSE THE WAY THAT YOU SHAPE YOUR BEARD GETS ME OVERWHELMED! I LOVE YOU SENECA CRANE :3

TheBeard: I LOVE YOU TOO SNOW!

ILoveD1: Aww. You had to ruin the fights with your Lovey Dovey stuff didn't you?

ILoveMySpear: Um...Clove...er..Why is Glimmer...un-concious?

WhyDoYouWantToKnow?: Why do you think,Brainless?

ILoveMySpear: She's...not..uh..dead..is she?

ILoveKnives: Not yet

CapitolIsBetterThanTheDistri cts: MANNERS!

* * *

So that's the end of this chapter :3 Sorry if you don't like it. Please review :D I might get an idea sooner. Probably. I don't know. Anyway. I might be writing a Percy Jackson one-shot soon. It will be about Apollo and Artemis and The Titan's Curse. I have been planning for a while but I haven't written it yet xD

Adios!

~WaffleLovesCheese23


	10. Rue

**I UPDATED EARLY-(ish) Well. I'm in the middle of writing another one-shot so expect that soon :D BTW Clove is now KNIFETHROWER! Anyway. I have a question for you guys. Find out AFTER THE CHAPTER O.O By the way..This is probably VERY bad because I haven't got an inspiration :( SORRY!**

* * *

Title: WHAT THE HELL DO I NAME THIS?

By: LittlePrincessSparkles x

This is my story of MY HUNGER GAMES BWAHAHA. Basically what would've happened if _I _was the victor. All the other 74 tributes are the same :3 Okay. Weeeeeell. This is kinda how...

THEY'RE ALL GONNA DIE!

Glimmer dies because..I STABBED HER WITH HER OWN ARROWS :D

Marvel dies because...I CHOPPED HIS ARMS OFF AND THEN FED HIM TO THE MUTTS UNTIL HE WAS MANGLED THEN I DROPPED A ROCK ON HIS HEAD!

Cato dies because...HE GOT KILLED BY HIS OWN SWORD THEN HE DROWNED THEN I ATTACKED HIM AND CUT HIS HEAD OFF

Clove dies because...SHE GOT MURDERED BY A SQUIRREL AND THEN I JUMPED ON HER AND CUT HER UP THEN SHE FELL OFF A CLIFF

Blah blah blah no-one cares about 3,4,5,6,7,8,9 + 10

THRESH dies because... HE GOT KILLED BY A RABBIT AND THEN I STABBED HIM

PEETA dies because... HE GOT KILLED WHEN ALL THE FLOWERS CAME AND STABBED HIM TO DEATH AND THEN HE FELL OF THE CLIFF INTO THE RIVER WHERE HE DROWED THEN I CAME AND CLAWED HIM UNTIL HE DIED

KATNISS dies because... I'M NICE I ONLY SLIT HER THROAT

love Rue xx

* * *

ForestHunter16: Well...

BreadIsMyLife: That was...disturbing...

KnifeThrower: No..That was AWESOME OMG! I didn't know you had it in ya,Rue

Foxface: YOU SKIPPED ME YAY!

IWillRockYou: S..she t..talked..did any of you see that?

SexiestManInPanem: You are such a MANBABY THRESH!

Techno: 'Tis true

IWillRockYou: I..I'm not! You guys are mean! *cries*

SexiestManInPanem: This just proves my point and BEETEE!

Techno: Hello..?

* * *

And that was the end of my rubbish chapter..

Anyway the question

What would you like me to write next?

Constructive Critisism anf flames are welcome!


	11. Cato's Story (As promised)

**OMAIGOSH! THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR YOUR KIND REVIEWS! I would like to give a shout out to:**

***Percyjacksonfangirl11**

***nevergone4ever**

**and all the other reviewers :3 These two especially because Percyjacksonfangirl11 reviews EVERY chapter positively :) And nevergone4ever because she(or he) left a REALLY kind review(I promised a shout out) :D Anyway. I promised I'd do Cato and I'm going to use endless winter 98's idea for this one :) Just to clarify all author's notes will be written in bold ^.^ On with the story...**

* * *

Title: Why the careers are so annoying

By: KillingMachine

So this is my story. Mainly why Glimmer and Marvel are so annoying. Especially Glimmer. No one actually likes her! Clove can sometimes be annoying (Just kidding you know I love you) Glimmer keeps singing Justin Bieber. GRRRR! What does she even see in those 'songs' anyway?! And Marvel *sigh* he keeps going on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and on and e.t.c.. ... about SPEARS! Everybody knows swords are way better! Even KNIVES are better! (For the record,Clove that wasn't an insult) Well. That is the end of my...thing. I have to go buy some wax or muffs to block out Glimmer and Marvel. And to go kill something..

* * *

_Reviews:_

ForestHunter16: HA HA HA HA HA! He didn't include me!

KnifeThrower: You,what Cato? You're gonna buy me dinner to apologise? Thought so.

GoldenFangs: Up top Clove.

KillingMachine:...

SPARKLES: You know you love me really Cato!

KnifeThrower: YOU #*&$^! I'M SITTING RIGHT HERE!

SPARKLES: So? You're just jealous Clove.

KnifeThrower: OF WHAT GLIMMER? OF WHAT?

SPARKLES: THAT CATO LOVES ME TWERP!

KnifeThrower: THAT'S IT! I AM SERIOUSLY GONNA KILL YOU NOW GLIMMER! YOU HAVE THREE SECONDS TO RUN! 1. 2. 3. I'M COMING FOR YOU! **(See what I did there?) **

KillingMachine: ...

IWillRockYou: Haven't got much to say now have you Cato?

KillingMachine: SHUT UP MANBABY! I'M STILL NOT ON GOOD TERMS WITH YOU!

LittlePrincessSparkles: Yay! A fight!

BreadIsMyLife: O.e

RainbowsLollipopsAnd1D: Seneca Crane you are SO pretty! Lets go and see a One Direction concert together 3

TheBeard: YAY! I dibs Harry 3

RainbowsLollipopsAnd1D: No I dibs Harry!

The Beard: NO ME!

RainbowsLollipopsAnd1D: NO ME!

The Beard: Turn around,Touch the ground,Dibs on Harry!

RainbowsLollipopsAnd1D: *Cries* WAAAAAAH! No. I wanted Harry *sniff* Oh well :'( Next Saturday?

The Beard: I can't sorry :( There's a Hunger Games going on and I have to Head-Game-make it D:

RainbowsLollipopsAnd1D: Tomorrow?

The Beard: Sure!

RainbowsLollipopsAnd1D: Want to go on a picnic now?

TheBeard: Sure! I'll bring the pink heart shaped cake!

RainbowsLollipopsAnd1D: I'll bring the princess plates!

The Beard: YAY! I love those plates :) See you there!

RainbowsLollipopsAnd1D: I'll also bring the One Direction CD! See you there!

DeadLittleDuck: Well. That was awkward...

* * *

**So. How'd you like it? Review?**

**BYE**

**~WaffleLovesCheese23 **


	12. Thresh

I'm REALLY sorry! Especially to nevergone4ever (who I promised I would update soon) This chapter is dedicated to her anyway because she gave me the idea. By the way they are all in District 14 (AKA Heaven) except Katniss and Peeta. Anyway Thresh..

* * *

Title: My dreams

By: IWillRockYou

Ever since I was a child I've dreamed of having a beautiful wife, wonderful kids and a huge house. But then I was reaped. It was a blessing and a curse. I found the girl of my dreams.

CLOVE!

I figured we would both win together! I would KILL Cato. But I knew we couldn't both win :'( But then I got thinking maybe If I killed her it wouldn't be so bad right? We could both live happily in heaven! So I got to the feast. She was fighting with fire girl. This time I hadn't known she had killed Rue. I heard her taunting fire girl about Rue and I was furious! I got a rock and SMASHED it over her head. Maybe she wasn't so perfect after all. I thought about it when I saw her face in the sky. What if she lost all her bad traits when we got to heaven? We'd have this GLORIOUS wedding! She'd look so beautiful in her dress. I'm positive she likes me. Do you Clove? Do you?

* * *

**Reviews:**

KillingMachine: WHAT THE HELL?!

KnifeThrower: WHAT THE HELL?! OF COURSE I DON'T LIKE YOU MANBABY!

SPARKLES: OMGEEEEE! Clove and Thresh and Me and Cato!

KnifeThrower: How about no?

IWillRocKYou: How about YES?

KillingMAchine: HOW ABOUT NO!?

ForestHunter16: Who's jealous now, huh Cato?

BreadIsMyLife: This is hilarious!

KnifeThrower: You think so LoverBoy?! You wait... As for you Thresh..Well...I'd run!

DeadLittleDuck: HAHAHAHAHA OMG HAHAA I CAN'T BREATH HAHAHAHHAHAAAHAHAHAHAHA OMAIGOSH WHAT THE I CAN'T SOME ONE PLEASE *cough* *splutter*

ILovePrimMeow: MEOW!

DeadLittleDuck: Buttercup! Please stop trying to give me mouth to mouth. 1- I'm already dead.

ForestHunter16: Don't speak of it!

DeadLittleDuck: Whatever Katniss and 2- Your breath stinks. OMG Buttercup what the hell have you been eating?!

Foxface: I AM A GINJA NINJA!

LittlePrincessSparkles: I LOVE RANDOM OUTBURSTS!

CapitolIsBetterThanTheDistricts: MANNERS! BOTH OF YOU!

Where'sTheWine: n`1heui;dvskjbbgdvyisgyufbifgvbxfgJSDfFDFU;EGRBU;ZZZ ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ

CapitolIsBetterThanTheDistricts: AND YOU HAYMITCH ABERNATHY! GET A MAKEOVER! OR EVEN BETTER, PLASTIC SURGERY

Where'sTheWine: Whatever, sweetheart

CapitolIsBetterThanTheDistricts: MANNERS!

* * *

Yeah again SORRY! Not my best chapter but oh well.

I probably won't be updating for the next 4 or 5 weeks because of exams :( But I do have an idea for another Hunger Games story which I hope to update frequently (Because I'm not doing good with updating atm)

Please Review! Constructive Criticism welcome :)

Until next time,

WaffleLovesCheese23


	13. Effie :)

**Hey ^_^ Thanks to FireBird128 for all the awesome reviews :) I also wrote a new story: Revenge. The summary isn't great but basically KatPee's, Odesta's and Johale's kids who are left alone and somebody takes revenge on their parents. The parents don't get hurt (physically) I also have ideas for another two stories that I'll probably post later on today :) Credit goes to FireBird128 for those too :)**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN THE HUNGER GAMES OR SOMETHING THAT YOU HAVE TO GUESS THE REFERENCE OF.**

* * *

Title: The Goss

By: TheCapitolIsBetterThanTheDistricts 3

So my good friend Maybelle (who sadly lives in D14 with my lovely mahogany that SOMEONE stabbed) told me ALL he gossip that's going on over there SQEEE! So I heard that Cato and Clove ARE GOING OUT! SQUEAL! and Prim, Rory do you or do you not have romantic chemistry? I think so! Maybe I'm like Aphrodite! I certainly look like her. I'm so beautiful. Like seriously. Who doesn't think I'm hot? Wait a minute I have no purpose on this website! I need to call Capitol magazine RIGHT THIS MINUTE! Have fun being on the cover!

* * *

**Reviews:**

ForestHunter16: I can name a whole list of people who don't think your hot. Say me if you don't think she's hot:

KnifeThrower; Me

KillingMachine: Me

Everybody Else: Me!

ForestHunter16: Exactly Effie.

TheCapitolIswayBetterThanTheDistricts: Well if that's how you really feel.. Effie self-destruct. (**If you can guess where this reference is from I'll dedicate the next chapter to you :])**

WhyDoYouWantToKnow: WTFudge?!

DeadLittleDuck: HAHAHAHA OMG OMAIGOSH THAT WAS HILARIOUS! She's joking right?

Where'sTheWine: Nope! I can see the chunks of Effie from my house! I can't say I'm upset. Now where's that liquor?

KnifeThrower: Yay (!) We have Effie. What a joy (!)

IWillRockYou: Oh Clove :* You always know the right thing to say ;)

KnifeThrower and KillingMachine: Shut the fudge UP Manbaby. Nobody likes you. You are ruining my excellent life!

IWillRockYou: Technically you are dead.

KnifeThrower: Run.

LittlePrincessSparkles x: THIS IS HILARIOUS! Does anyone else think this is funny?

DeadLittleDuck: Of course I do, Rue! Who wouldn't?

ForestHunter16- I killed her. I killed her. The power of words. She was there now she's just chunks. Just chunks...

BreadIsMyLife: Oh Katniss, shame on you. She just wanted to be pretty, and you exploded her. Shame on you.

ForestHunter16: PEETA!

BreadIsMyLife: Katniss, PLEASE!

ForestHunter16: Please, what?!

BreadIsMyLife: Please can we have kids?!

ForestHunter16: are you seriously bringing this up NOW?!

BreadIsMyLife: Yes.

ForestHunter16: I'll think about it.

BreadIsMyLife: Please?

ForestHunter16: No

BreadIsMyLife: Please?

ForestHunter16: No.

BreadIsMyLife: Please?

ForestHunter16: NO

BreadIsMyLife: Please?

ForestHunter16: I said NO!

BreadIsMyLife: Please?

ForestHunter16: ALRIGHT, FINE!

HunterBoy18: WHAT?!

WhyDoYouWantToKnow: GALE!

HunterBoy18: Sorry Jo bu..but...

WhyDoYouWantToKnow?: But what, brainless?

HunterBoy18: Nothing...

WhyDoYouWantToKnow?: Exactly

* * *

**So that is the end of the chapter. What do you think? Review!**

**Thanks :P**

**WLC23 ;)**


	14. Chapter 14

**The reference last chapter was Potter Puppet Pals- Neville's Birthday. The closest guess was by ClaireEatsCookies :) So this chapter is dedicated to her! Thanks for the lovely reviews!**

* * *

Title: Meow ;)

By: ILovePrimMeow

Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Prim Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Prim Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow!

* * *

DeadLittleDuck: I totally agree with you, Buttercup!

Foxface: What.

IWillRockYou: SHE TALKS!

KnifeThrower: Correction: She types.

IWillRockYou: Oh Clove, you always know the right thing to say.

KillingMachine: FOR FUDGE SAKE, THRESH! BACK OFF, YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A MAN. ON SECOND THOUGHT, YOU PATHETIC EXCUSE FOR A BABY!

ForestHunter16: Well, that was harsh, Cato!

KillingMachine; It's the truth.

SPARKLES: Cato, LOVE ME!

KnifeThrower: Enobaria, PLEASE LET ME USE HER FOR TARGET PRACTICE!

DeadLittleDuck: LOL!

SexiestManInPanem: ANNIE, I LOVE YOU!

CrazyCresta: I LOVE YOU TOO, FINNICK!

LittlePrincessSparkles x: Blergh *makes fake vomit noises*

BreadIsMyLife: I love you,Katniss!

ForestHunter16: Seriously, Peeta?

HunterBoy18: Yeah, seriously?

WhyDoYouWantToKnow: GALE!

DeadLittleDuck; Oh, I get it..You two have a thing, right? *wiggles eyebrows mischievously*

WhyDoYouWantToKnow: No kidding, brainless!

ForestHunter16: JOHANNA! Do NOT talk to Prim like that!

WhyDoYouWantToKnow?: I'll talk to Prim, how I WANT to talk to Prim!

ILovePrimMeow: Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow Meow, Meow!

DeadLittleDuck: I know, Buttercup. No one seems to write proper reviews on here anymore.

Everybody Else (Except Foxface): HEY!

* * *

**Again, not my best. I can't seem to write good chapters anymore :( **

**Well, until I get inspiration...**

**Bye :)**


End file.
